Maggie Simpson
|} Margaret "Maggie" Abigail Simpson es un personaje principal de la serie de televisión de dibujos animados Los Simpson. Maggie es la tercera y la hija más joven del matrimonio protagonista, Homer Simpson y Marge Simpson, con apenas un año de vida. Sus hermanos mayores son Bart Simpson y Lisa Simpson. Debido a que aún no puede hablar, Maggie es la que menos protagonismo e importancia tiene en la familia Simpson y en la serie. Siempre se la ve succionando su chupete y cuando camina suele tropezar y cae de rodillas. Maggie fue creada por el dibujante Matt Groening en el vestíbulo de la oficina de James L. Brooks, para debutar en la televisión el 19 de abril de 1987, en un corto para el programa El show de Tracey Ullman "Good Night". Información general thumb|Maggie durante el intro de la serie. Maggie tiene una gran capacidad de comunicación y a pesar de ser un bebe, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente. Ella no tiene aprecio por casi ningún otro niño, en especial por Gerald, el bebé de una sola ceja, por lo tanto no tiene amigos pero se la ve ayudando en la guardería en el episodio "Un tranvía llamado Marge". Su primera palabra fue "papi", la que dijo en el episodio "La primera palabra de Maggie". También dijo "secuela" (The Simpsons Movie), "perfectirijillo" y "Ja" (Sí en noruego) (Coming to Homerica). Maggie es la favorita de Homer, el cual la ignora muchas veces o no sabe que existe en algunos capítulos. Pero se descubre el amor de Homer hacia ella en el capítulo en el que relata que no hay fotos de Maggie en la casa ya que está en su sección de la planta nuclear reemplazando el letrero que en inglés dice "no lo olvide, está aquí para siempre" por "hazlo por ella" (un juego de palabras intraducible del inglés, que del "don´t forget: you are here for ever", pasa a "do it for her" borrando el resto de las letras). Además fue la responsable de haberle disparado al Señor Burns, y es una experta en el uso de las armas, misma habilidad que le ayudó a salvar la vida a su padre cuando unos sicarios intentaron matarlo. En "Lisa's Sax", Homer le propone a Lisa destruir un objeto querido de Bart para hacerla sentir mejor, Bart protesta y Homer le dice que para consolarlo destruirá un objeto querido de Maggie, la cámara mira a la bebé y ésta abraza un taladro eléctrico. Además, a ella le gustan las cosas violentas, como por ejemplo, en el capítulo en el cual la familia fue al museo: allí, se ve que a Maggie le gusta jugar con las armas de juguete, ya que creyó que eran de verdad y atacó a su madre, también en un capítulo atacó a Homer con un mazo imitando a Rasca & Pica. En un capítulo, también atacó a su padre Homer, con un lanzador de clavos eléctrico y en otro con una taladradora manual. En otro episodio en el que se ve la característica violenta de Maggie es cuando dispara al Sr. Burns y en Treehouse of Horror XXI cuando en la bañera Maggie se ve imitando la imagen de Alex el antihéroe de la película La Naranja Mecánica. En su cumpleaños, Homer creyó que su nombre se escribía Magaggie (debido a la tarta). Biografía thumb|Maggie recién nacida. Los diseños de los personajes principales de Los Simpson no cambian, así que en cada temporada se supone que están en el año pertinente con la edad que representan. En algunos episodios se han dado fechas de nacimientos de los protagonistas, pero así como la serie ha ido avanzando los ha vuelto totalmente inconsistentes y como recurso de humor y desconcierto para los guionistas. A pesar de esto, se puede trazar una línea muy general sobre el corto período de vida de Maggie. Al poco tiempo de que Marge se quedara embarazada de Lisa, ella y Homer compraron su primera casa (la actual). Creyendo ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Homer se despidió de su trabajo en la central cuando alcanzó cierta estabilidad económica manteniendo sólo a su mujer y a sus dos hijos por entonces, Bart y Lisa. El patriarca buscó un trabajo que le demandara menos esfuerzo y le gustaba más en la bolera, pero cuando Marge se quedó embarazada de Maggie involuntariamente, tuvo que pedir que le readmitieran en la central. La anécdota más destacable de su corta vida es que ella disparó al señor Burns en los episodios de "Who Shot Mr. Burns?". Parece ser que Maggie ha desarrollado cierta habilidad con las armas, ya que volvió a disparar a unos mafiosos para salvar la vida de su padre. También parece que Maggie sabe distinguir las buenas personas de las malas, por lo que en la película ella fue crucial para librarse de Russ Cargill, el antagonista del filme que amenazaba a su padre y a su hermano con una escopeta. A pesar de estos eventos puntuales que la alejan de su cotidianidad, el bebé se dedica a hacer vida ociosa y despreocupada en su casa, entreteniéndose con sus juguetes o sus familiares. Aún no va a la guardería. Según la visión de una pitonisa, en el futuro Maggie será una niña rebelde, con voz angelical, que viste como una rockera. Personaje thumb|Maggie en uno de sus tantos futuros alternativos. Maggie representa el papel de un bebé desatendido en una familia disfuncional (la Simpson), que ha tenido que desarrollar una forzada autosuficiencia. De todas maneras, como bebé, siente un gran apego por su madre, en contraste con su padre, quien le presta muy poca atención, llegando a olvidar que existe. Esto también refleja los roles domésticos que desempeñan los padres en la familia, anclados en los típicos valores y preceptos patriarcales y occidentales. Maggie es impresionable e influenciable por lo que le rodea, cosa que junto a su destreza la volvió peligrosa, llegando a golpear con un martillo a su padre en imitación a los dibujos Rasca & Pica. Maggie también encara a veces un rol paralelo al de Lisa, el de bebé con grandes posibilidades para el futuro, pero limitada por la situación económica de su familia y la subestimación que recibe por parte de su familia. Debido a su desatención familiar, a Maggie se la muestra bastante autosuficiente en las escenas en las que está sola. Gracias a ello, Maggie ha salvado de situaciones de vida o muerte a sus hermanos y a su padre, es capaz de prepararse el biberón, imitar los bailes de Britney Spears y organizar motines contra adultos. Desde la primera temporada, Maggie ha mostrado capacidades de superdotada pero recientemente en la serie se ha demostrado que esto se debe a la influencia que su inteligente hermana ejerce sobre ella. Su condición de bebé adorable ha sido el tema central de algunos episodios para sonsacar el lado más tierno de los personajes más huraños de la serie. Su apariencia física es como la de su hermana Lisa pero en bebé. Tiene los ojos grandes y el pelo rubio distribuido en puntas alrededor de toda su cabeza. Siempre lleva un lacito azul en la frente y un mono azul de día, mientras que puede ser blanco o lila como pijama. Como indumentaria adicional, en invierno la visten con un abrigo naranja en el que parece una estrella de cinco puntas. Para ocasiones especiales, se la ha visto con vestiditos de talla reducida. Nunca se separa de su chupete rojo. Creación Matt Groening concibió por vez primera a Maggie y el resto de su familia en el 1986 en la sala de espera de la oficina de James L. Brooks. A Groening se le encargó diseñar unos personajes para unos cortos de animación que se incluirían en The Tracey Ullman Show y, temiendo a perder la autoría sobre su tira cómica presentando Life in Hell, el caricaturista improvisó una familia disfuncional norteamericana basada en la suya misma. Groening pensó que sería gracioso tener un bebé en esa familia que no pudiera ni hablar ni crecer, pero que expresara las emociones que en cada escena se requirieran. Así, el bebé que diseñó apresuradamente se llamó como su hermana más joven. En el apuro, Groening intentó diseñar los personajes de tal manera que tuvieran una silueta perfectamente reconocible para cada uno de los personajes principales y unas características exclusivas. En el caso de Maggie, la silueta era igual que la de Lisa, pero en reducido, y la característica principal era ése pelo puntiagudo que se proyecta directamente sin distinción alguna de la cabeza. Su vestido de una pieza está basado en y homenajea otro famoso bebé del mundo de la animación: Cocoliso de Popeye, el marino. También Groening convirtió el chupete en parte distintiva del personaje. thumb|Maggie con Homer. Desarrollo Maggie es el personaje que probablemente menos ha evolucionado dentro de la familia protagonista, debido a su naturaleza muda y marginal. Su avanzada inteligencia se esboza temprano en la primera temporada, pudiendo deletrear fórmulas matemáticas complicadas, y sigue desarrollándose de manera frustrada en las últimas temporadas. Posiblemente su papel como conductora de las emociones de cada escena hace que parezca mucho más inteligente (observadora y juez) de lo que se supone para un crío real de un año, pero esto ha permitido que la evolución de Maggie oscile entre lo que sería un bebé normal y uno superdotado. Doblaje Con contadas excepciones, Maggie nunca habla pero suele participar en los eventos que acontecen alrededor de ella, con gestos sutiles o expresiones faciales. La primera vez que el bebé habló lo hizo en el corto "Good Night", el primero emitido en The Tracey Ullman Show, después de que la familia se durmiera. En esta ocasión, Liz George le puso la voz a Maggie. En la serie emitida internacionalmente, Maggie habla por primera vez en Bart Vs. Thanksgiving cuando le dice a Bart que gracias a él ella no habla, a pesar de la frase y que tenía el chupete en la boca, se puede decir que fue la primera palabra, pero otros dicen que fue en el episodio Lisa's First Word y fue Elizabeth Taylor quien le prestó su voz. A pesar de que sólo fue una palabra (papi), Taylor tuvo que grabarla varias veces antes de que les satisfaciera a los productores. James Earl Jones le puso voz a Maggie en el quinto especial de Halloween. Más tarde en el noveno especial de Halloween, Maggie volvería a hablar, doblada por Harry Shearer en su registro de Kang. Por el resto de episodios, Yeardley Smith proporcionaría la mayoría de balbuceos y frases ocasionales del bebé, pero en las recientes temporadas Nancy Cartwright se ha encargado de ellos. Jodie Foster le puso voz de una Maggie adulta en un episodio de la vigésima temporada: Four Great Women and A Manicure. En el doblaje en español los ruíditos que emite se suelen mantener como en la versión original y las actrices de voz profesionales como Nallely Solís, Patricia Acevedo (para Hispanoamérica) y Pochita Cajoenche (para España) les han prestado su voz para articular sus pocas palabras. Ropa Viste un mameluco color azul cielo, un moño en la cabeza del mismo color y siempre tiene en la boca su chupete rojo, y cuando es temporada invernal la visten en un traje de forma de estrella. La razón de que nunca se separe de su chupete es porque, al nacer, vio a Homer y Marge besarse, Maggie quería imitarlos así que se puso un chupete pero parece que ahora sólo lo usa como juguete y como medio de comunicación (la rapidez de los sonidos y su volumen, agregado a sus movimientos y a sus ojos, pueden comunicar sentimientos, actualmente se saca el chupete y balbucea, pero es inmediatamente traducido). Acontecimientos relevantes en la serie * Disparó al Sr. Burns, por motivos desconocidos. * Salvó a Bart y a Lisa de la señora Botz. * Devolvió a Burns su oso 'Bobo'. * Salvó a Homer y Marge de la mafia italiana. * Salvó a Homer en el mar, cuando él intentaba que ella se zambullera junto a él. * Salvó a Homer de un botellazo en la cabeza, en un juego de hockey sobre hielo. * Golpeó a Homer con un mazo en la cabeza tras ver un capítulo de los dibujos Rasca & Pica. * Salvó a Homer y Bart de ser asesinados por Russ Cargill lanzándole una gran roca en "The Simpsons Movie". * Su primera palabra fue "Papito", cuando la dijo en "Lisa's First Word". Y en "The Simpsons Movie", durante los creditos, dice "¿Continuará? (ES)/"¿Secuela?" (LA). * Le clavo las manos y las orejas a Homer con una máquina de clavos. * Es la niña gema o niña preciosa, que le dará la paz a Springfield (Gone Maggie Gone). * Maggie ha dicho en idioma balbuceo: mamá calva va a fracasar. * Ella sabe hablar con su sonajero. * En un capítulo de Treehouse of Horror se descubrió que no es hija de Homer sino del extraterrestre Kang tras haber disparado un rayo de inseminación a Marge en la salida de un cine. * Salvó a Homer en el capítulo que Homer quería ser remolcador de autos. * Es la única superviviente del agujero negro. * Se demuestra que Maggie sabe cabalgar (en Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus). Apariciones no-canon Futuro thumb|Maggie en "Lisa's Wedding". * En el capítulo "Lisa's Wedding", se ve a la futura Maggie, pero no se la oye hablar, ya que la interrumpen. Maggie se ve vestida como una joven rockera independiente. Su pelo es más largo y puntiagudo que el de Lisa, aunque de niñas sus peinados eran iguales. Se hace mención de que posee una virtuosa voz. * En "Bart to the Future" se puede ver a su hija, que aparece con el mismo nombre y aspecto que ella. * En "Future-Drama" sólo aparece en una postal, pues está de vacaciones en el Polo Norte. Pero sería inexacto por si crecieran ocho años Maggie tendría nueve años nada más. Cuando Bart busca otra cosa que ver, se ve una sección en la que pone "El primer arresto de Maggie" con la imagen de ella pasando por una prueba de alcoholemia. * En un capítulo Homer queda atascado con dos máquinas de dulces, y cree que estará toda su vida ahí, entonces se imagina la boda de Maggie quien se saca el chupete para besar a "su novio", el cual tiene un aspecto muy similar al novio de Lisa en "Lisa's Wedding". * En el episodio Smart and Smarter, se ve que no deja de hablar por teléfono. * En el capítulo "Holidays of Future Passed" queda embarazada de Maggie Jr. pero el robot al preguntar quién es el padre, los integrantes de su banda se quedan callados. Tampoco habla en todo el episodio porque en el futuro los científicos descubren que el cordón umbilical es una cuerda vocal. Apariciones * Good Night (primera aparición) * Watching Television * Babysitting Maggie * The Pacifier * Burp Contest * Eating Dinner * Making Faces * The Funeral * Maggie's Brain * Football * House of Cards * Bart and Homer's Dinner * Space Patrol * Bart's Haircut * World War III * The Perfect Crime * Scary Stories * Grampa and the Kids * Skateboarding * The Pagans * The Closet * The Aquarium * Family Portrait * Bart's Hiccups * The Money Jar * The Art Museum * Zoo Story * Shut Up, Simpsons * The Shell Game * The Bart Simpson Show * Punching Bag * Simpson Xmas * The Krusty the Clown Show * Bart the Hero * Bart's Little Fantasy * Scary Movie * Home Hypnotism * Shoplifting * Echo Canyon * Bart's Nightmare * Bart of the Jungle * Family Therapy * Maggie in Peril: Chapter One * Maggie in Peril: The Thrilling Conclusion * TV Simpsons * Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special * Bart the Genius * Homer's Odyssey * There's No Disgrace Like Home * Bart the General * Moaning Lisa * The Call of the Simpsons * The Telltale Head * Life On The Fast Lane * Homer's Night Out * ...